


April 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee's eyes were wide when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her mouth.





	April 23, 2004

I never created DC characters.

Silver Banshee's eyes were wide when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her mouth and prevented her from attacking him again  
near a jewelry store in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
